


Blow My Whistle

by YuppImAFanGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Louis, Famous Louis, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub Harry, referee harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuppImAFanGirl/pseuds/YuppImAFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii this is my second fic, but my first time writing smut.<br/>I'm hoping that with the amount of it I've read, I will write it decent enough haha..</p><p> </p><p>(This was meant to be sweet but somehow it turn really dirty in a really short amount of time... oops omfg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blow My Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my second fic, but my first time writing smut.  
> I'm hoping that with the amount of it I've read, I will write it decent enough haha..
> 
>  
> 
> (This was meant to be sweet but somehow it turn really dirty in a really short amount of time... oops omfg

 

 

I can feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck, and falling into my Jersey, as I weave in and out between the players on the opposing team. By now, the football is like another part of my body. I can move and manipulate where it goes as easily as I can walk.

 

 

Dodging one of the forwards from the other team, I see Stan open for a goal. As I pull my leg back, grtting ready to pass, my world goes upside down for a split second. The brethe is knocked out of me as I hit the grass, and I am only faintly aware of the whistle being blown.

 

 

I open my eyes, not remembering when I closed them. My vision comes into focus and I see Stan standing above me, hand outstretched, ready to help me up.

 

 

"Wow," Stan exclaims when I am upright and on my two feet again. "Only a minute into the game, and you're already on the ground."

 

 

"Oh, shut up. It's not like it was my choice!" I reply. "I don't know about you, but I would much rather have assisted you in scoring a goal instead of being knocked to the ground."

 

 

"Actually," Stan smirks," I quite liked seeing that overly buffed man assault you."

 

 

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that Stan, next time i'll ask if you can watch."

 

 

"Oh, shut your trap Tommo," He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, flag on him, we gr=et a penalty kick." "Sweet, it's almost worth almost getting knocked out." I say.

 

****

 

By the time half time comes around, the whole team is huffing and puffing, but it's okay because we are ahead my three goals. Niall hands me a water bottle, grinning and blabbing away like he didn't just run his arse off going up and down the pitch.

 

 

I happily gulp down about half of the bottle in one go. Pulling my mouth away, whatever it is that Niall is talking about goes right over my head. I look over at the pitch and see something very interesting. The referee from the first half, is walking off the field while another takes his place.

 

 

"Niall," I interrupt something about a girl he met at the club last night. "What is going on with the refs?"

 

 

"What? Oh, yeah I heard coach say that Paul had somewhere to go and we are getting a new guy." Niall informs me. "Think his name's Harry or somethin'." And damn, this Harry guy is fit. Like proper 'If I saw him at a club I wouldn't hesitate to try and pull' fit. Niall apparently recognized the look on my face because he bursts out laughing, just as it's time to go back on the field.

 

 

I mutter a quick "Oi, shut it you twat' as I take off in front of him.

 

***

 

The rest of the game passes by in a blur of curly brown hair and a long torso that, somehow, makes those black and white stripes work in a way Paul never could. Unfortunately, my gawking takes a toll on the game. We end up winning by one, after Niall finally got frustrated in the last few minutes  and yelled across to me to 'stop letting my dick distract me'. Unfortunately again, I am almost positive the new referee, Harry, I reminded myself, heard him.

 

 

As Harry blew the final whistle, the rest of my teammates and I gathered in a giant group hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Harry smile a little and hesitate. Luckily, he didn't need to stand there awkwardly for long. Niall had notice my lack of attention and immediately found my line of eyesight. I quickly looked away, but the damage was already done. "HARRY!" Niall called over all the noise. When Harry looked up, Niall waved him over, and he came towards us with a grin of his face.

 

 

I was shocked for a second, not believing Niall would do that to me, before my eyes widened and I frantically whispered my disapproval to him. "Niall! What, no. What are you doing?!"

 

 

"Relax," Niall says,"I just think its fair that I get to meet the man who caused us to almost lose the game," he finishes loudly, and I know Harry heard. Considering he was a Ref for the game I can also bet that he noticed my lack of attention to the actual game. I blush furiously when Harry looks over at me with a smirk, obviously having put two and two together.

  

 

I open my mouth, planning on defending myself, but Niall interrupts loudly. "So Harry, how'd you like the game? Did you see Louis' arse in those shorts? Looks good doesn't it?" Niall winks at me.

 

 

"Well," he claps his hands together before Harry can even respond. "I got to get going! Harry, nice to meet you mate." Niall then starts backing away with a final nod. "Harry, Louis." And rushes away, laughing madly.

 

 

I watch him go, disbelief prominent in my expression. Harry clears his throat from my right, and I jerk back to reality. I nervously glance over at him through my lashes. "Um. Right, sorry about Niall. He's kind of crazy." I hold out my hand. "I'm Louis!" I try for a casual smile but by the glint in Harry's eye, I don't think I succeeded. He can definitely tell how much he affects me.

 

 

Harry's hand reaches out to grab hold of mine, shaking it up and down a few times, and lingering a bit before letting go. _Damn_ he has big hands. "I'm Harry," he introduces, and _holy fuck_. I'm screwed, his voice is just as sexy as the rest of him. I hold back a moan, as my brain creates unwanted pictures of that same voice screaming my name while I open him up. 

 

 

Harry has been staring at me with a dark, almost glossy, look to his eyes since Niall mentioned my arse in my football kit and it gives me enough courage to test the waters. "You know," I start casually. "I think I prefer you as Ref over Paul any day."

 

 

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Yeah? Now why is that, I wonder."  

 

 

"Well, It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that you pull off those stripes way better than he does, that's for sure." I answer.

 

 

Harry looks down at his shirt and back up again with another smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah. Definitely not." He laughs. "Paul's like what forty? I'm sure it has somthing to do with the fact that my eyesight is better and I can make all the good calls." He hums. "Although, he did give that guy a penalty for knocking you down, so that was good."

 

 

"Yeah well, the twat landed right on top of me! And I like it a lot better when I'm on top." I throw in a sexual innuendo just to see his reaction. It's fucking amazing. Just what I had hoped for.

 

 

It takes a second, but I can see the exact moment he figures it out. Harry's eyes darken and he sinks his teeth into his lower lip. "Hmm, I bet you'd like that huh. Me being on top." I lower my voice. "Probably love it if I made you beg for, like a little slut." My confidence has returned completely, and I'm spurred on by Harry's little whine that he gives. Needy and pliant, almost panting now. 

 

 

Harry's eyes move down to stare at my lips as I run my tongue over them, making them pink and wet. "Got anywhere to be tonight?" I ask, a little forward, but Harry doesn't seem to care as he immediately shakes his head no. He almost trips over his own two feet when I crook my finger at him to follow, before I turn around and head for the locker room. 

 

 

It's basically empty by now, just one of the newer players grabbing his stuff and heading out with a nod in my direction. If he finds anything weird about the giant puppy of a man (boy really), he doesn't mention it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? The next part should be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readingg  
> Check out my other larry fic I wrote. kudos and comments make my life!  
> Follow me on tumblr: @yuppimafangirl  
> Instagram: @we.discussed.it


End file.
